deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Walker VS Yang Xiao Long
YTF VS YXL.PNG|scythe watch What-if_Death_Battle_Katie_Walker_vs._Yang_Xiao_Long.jpg|Venage237 Yang vs Katie.PNG|Gogeta46power Description Power Rangers Time Force VS RWBY. Which super strong yellow brawler will walk away alive. Will the Yellow Ranger take another one in, or will Yang over power this spandex cop? Interlude soul: Ya know, many people say women can't protect people. And to that I just point to these two yellow wearing, ass kicking, women. scythe: Katie Walker, AKA Time Force Yellow soul: And Yang Xiao Long, team RWBY's blond brawler. He's scythe and I'm soul. scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Katie Walker Time Force Theme scythe: In the year 3000, everything was at peace. Until an evil douche named Ransik showed up and sicked some mutants onto Earth. So the group time force was established. Think space cops. And they had five crono morphers for five power rangers. When Ransik and his mutant army killed the red ranger and escaped into past, four rangers from the future followed him: Jen, the Pink Ranger. Lucas, the Blue Ranger. Trip, the Green Ranger, and Katie Walker, the Yellow Ranger. Along side them was Wes, the Red Ranger and ancestor to the original Red Time Force Ranger, and Eric, the Quantum Ranger. Katie: Background * Full name: Katie Walker * Alias: Yellow Time Force Ranger * Age: unknown * The brawn of the Time Force Rangers * From da future soul: Despite being a girl Katie actually packs a hellav punch, and can effortlessly pick up and lift a couch. ' scythe: The weight of a couch depends on the size, style, and materials used to make it. An average 8-foot-long sofa weighs around 170 pounds. In the episode Undercover Rangers, trip says that Katie can lift a little over 500 pounds while unmorphed. That's the equivalent of lifting a wale. '''soul: Not only that, she further gains a strength boost when she morphs into her alter ego: the Yellow Time Force Ranger. ' Katie: weapons * Chrono blaster * Chrono sabers * V-4 * Vector cycle * Electro booster 'soul: Kaitie's, as well as the rest of time forces, go to weapon in the chrono blaster, AKA a laser pistol. While morphed, Katie can use the chrono sabers, two swords that when swung like clock arms at 3:00 can create the chrono slash, a powerful double slash with short range energy blasts for extra effect. ' scythe: The vector weapons are massive blasters that require two hands to hold. Each Ranger has one, and they all fire bolts of energy the same color as the Ranger using it. Katie uses V-4. Developed by Trip, the Electro Booster combines with the Chrono Saber and fires powerful energy shots, and according to the rangers wiki it can be used by any of the Core Time Force Rangers, it's mostly used by Wes and Trip. 'soul: Also no, there will be no zords. That's not fair. ' Katie: feats * constantly takes down evil robots and mutants about once week * constantly survives point blank explosions * beat the black wild force ranger in a arm wrestling contest '''soul: Katie actually has an impressive win record. She constantly takes down robots on and mutants on a daily basis, and regularly tanks point blank explosions. She also beat the black wild force ranger in an arm wrestling contest. Katie: Flaws * often dependent on team * cannot form megazord of vector cannon without full team * strength does have limits * over reliant on weapons * sometimes brash and cocky scythe: Still, she isn't perfect. Katie can be brash and cocky, her strength has it's limits, and she can be over reliant on her weapons. She's also dependent on her team to over her weaknesses and cannot form the megazord or vector cannon without the rest of the Time Force Rangers. soul: Still, anyone who can get hit with a massive explosion point blank, get up, and blast the person who did it with a cannon is a badass in my book. GO GO TIME FORCE RANGERS!!! Katie: TIME FOR TIME FORCE '' ''Katie activates the morpher in her wrist the morphs into the Yellow Time Force Ranger. Yang Xiao Long I Burn Instrumental Remix scythe: The world of Remnant is completely fucking crazy. Vicious creatures called Grimm run wild, entire cities have gone to waste and every single weapon, is also a gun. Even Nunchucks. soul: Didn't screwattack make this joke? Didn't WE make this joke? ''' (sounds of keybord typing can be heard) '''soul: We DID make this joke already. scythe: Let's get on with it. Anyways, after attending Signal academy with her younger sister and previous death battle victor Ruby Rose, both sisters we're allowed to enter Beacon Academy, where only the best of the best trained. Yang: Background * Full name: Yang Xiao Long * Height: 5'8" | 172.7 cm * Age: 17 * Has a motorcycle called Bumblebee * When angry, eyes turn red & hair produces fire * Has a cybernetic arm * Hot headed... figuratively & literally * Infamous for her pun * Inspired by Goldilocks scythe: Yang has been trained in hand to hand combat, and it's hear bead and butter. She once punched a man through a pillar with nothing but her raw strength. Her weapons complement her perfectly, being- soul: -SHOTGUN GAUNTLETS!!! ' Yang: Ember Celica * Duel rang shotgun gauntlets * Fires Kinetic pulses * Holds 12 shots each * Can use momentum to boost speed of jumps * Use two types of shotgun shells '''soul: Yang's Ember Celica work at bracelets that turn into twin gauntlets, which increases Yang's striking power. They also send off short waves of kinetic energy, and are loaded with two different types of shotgun shells. Orange shells are long range, while red ones are short but go BOOM on impact! ' Yang: Natural powers * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Blocks deadly attacks * Heals minor wounds ** This normally refers to minor lacerations or blunt damage. Yang cannot regrow bodyparts scythe: Even without her Ember Celica, Yang still posses superhuman strength, as well as unnatural durability. Even so, Yang can manifest her soul as aura, a "The Force" like energy that blocks deal attacks and heals minor wounds like cuts and scars. However this is NOT a full on healing factor. Yang cannot regrow limbs, demonstrated when her arm was cut of by Adam Tarus. Yang: Semblance * Draws Strength from damage taken * Not limited to physical attacks * Increase her strength twice harder after taking a hit and/or even more 'soul: Plus, Yang's got a semblance. It's her gimmick. When hit, Yang's strength increases two times harder than what hit her. This stacks, so she grows in strength the more he get's hit. And it's not restricted to physical attacks, which means energy based attacks will also boost her strength. ' scythe: Basically Yang get's a but stronger every time she's hit. Yang: Feats * Beat Junior's gang singlehandedly * Blocked attacks from Paladin-290 ** Obliterated Paladin after her Semblance absorbed two hits * Survived being hit 10000 feet in the air * Punched Junior through a pillar without using the Ember Celica * Knocked out team AB( R )N in one punch * Can overpower her own father in a spar scythe: It's no question Yang in one tough cookie. She's blocked attacks from, and almost a minute later destroyed, a giant mecha suit, survived being launched over ten thousand feet in the air, punched a adult male through a pillar without her Ember Celica, and took out three guys with one punch. Yang: Flaws * Not very skilled fighting against opponents whose fighting style revolves around kicks as well as opponents who are adept at dodging attacks * Her semblance can be deactivated if she calms, drops her guard, bleeds, depleted * Yang's Semblance only activates after Yang suffers damage; meaning initially Yang begins her duels at her weakest and it has limits ** Also since damage makes Yang's stronger; Yang is at her strongest only after she suffered severe damage. ** Strong / deadly damage can overpower her semblance * Semblance cannot be used once aura has been completely depleted * Still young and inexperienced * Her emotions and temper often lead her to enter dangerous situations without thinking or act irrationally. Yang is reckless and hot headed; charging into enemies if they harm her friends (or hair) 'soul: Still she's not perfect. Yang doesn't do well against people who would rather kick, Her semblance can end of she drops her guard and calms down. Due to the way her semblance works Yang starts the battle at her weakest, and she's only at her strongest after a beating. ' scythe: Also Yang is still rather inexperienced. She cannot use her semblance one she's run out of aura, and she's got temper problems. Should you remove even a single strand of Yang's hair, she will gain a massive boost of range out of anger, like a super saiyan, she also doesn't really think rationally, often rushing into battle without thinking. That's how she lost her arm. '''soul: But she got a cybernetic replacement arm, so who cares? Scythe: WTF MAN!? SHE SUFFERED FROM PTSD FOR 10 MONTHS!!! Yang, Blake, and Weiss come across Neo. Yang: Go, this one's mine. DEATH BATTLE! scythe: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! (location: mistral) Yang quickly rode her motorcycle, bumblebee, into the kingdom of mistral. When she heard Ruby had been arrested for murder, Yang quickly drove down to make sure her sister wasn't being framed. The blond brawler hopped off her bike and ran over to a buss like vehicle, attacking and knocking out the three guards trying to throw Ruby in. Yang: RUBY! What's going on! Ruby: I DON'T KNOW!! THEY JUST SHOWED UP AND ATTACKED ME!! Katie had overheard the conversation, and knowing that Wes and Eric wouldn't be here in time, knew she had to do this herself. She pulled out her Chrono blaster, and pointed it at Yang. Katie: FREEZE! Your both under arrest for assault on Time Force officers and murder! Yang looked at Ruby and pushed her sister back. Yang: Ruby, go. I'll deal with her. Ruby nodded and dashed off, Yang activating her Ember Celica and getting into a combat stance. Katie put the gun away, and activated her Time Force Morpher Katie: Time for, time force! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-0iyDFfqpM Yan charged at the ranger, throwing a barrage of punches that Katie was quick to counter followed by a kick to the blonds gut. Yang responded with a few punched to the face, followed by a shotgun blast from her gauntlets. Katie flew back and slammed into the ground before summoning her twin Chrono sabers and charging at Yang. Yang: Huh, ninja turtles fan. Yang jumped over Katie and punched the ranger rapidly, Katie taking multiple blows before countering and rapidly slashing Yang. While her aura protected her, Yang still felt the pain. Katie went in for a quick stab to Yang's gut, but the blond used her cybernetic arm to block the attack before upercutting with her flesh arm, firing a shotgun blast for extra "oomf!". Yang smirked and charged at the time force ranger, grabbing her by the helmet and slamming her into the ground, firing multiple shotgun blasts. Katie just laid there, Yang stepping back. Katie suddenly blasted Yang with her Chrono blaster. Yang skidded back a bit before using her robotic arm to lift a large bolder, which she threw at Katie. The ranger once again fired the blaster, this time at the bolder to keep it from hitting her. Using that as a distraction, Yang used the propulsion from her shotgun blasts to launch herself at Katie and slam her cybernetic fist into the ranger's helmet once again, launched the ranger away once more. Yang: Just give up. I'll let you go if you drop the charges against Ruby. She would never kill anyone! Katie: Until you provide proof, I have orders to follow. V-4! Katie called the V-4 blaster cannon and opened fire on Yang, the blond being launched away. Yang got up and charged at Katie, strafing to the left and right to dodge the V-4 blasts. Yang launched herself forward using the last shotgun blast current loaded into her gauntlets and slammed her cybernetic arm into Katie's gut. Yang reloaded the gauntlets, this time with the long range shells, and waited for her opponent to get up. And she did, Katie stood up and summoned the Chrono Sabers. Katie dashed forward and slashed Yang rapidly before jumping up and positioning her arm's and sabers like a clock at 3:00, then slashing Yang. Katie: CHRONO SLASH!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9mQTmXxU8E Katie struck a pose and Yang was engulfed in a powerful explosion. Yang was gripping onto life, most of her Aura had been drained protecting her from the Chrono Slash. Then she saw it: a few strands of hair. That was the last straw. Yang exploded into a fury of rage, her lilac eyes going red and her hair setting itself on fire. Katie: The hell!? What are you?! Yang: Your end. Katie converted the Chrono sabers into the Electro Booster and started shooting, with no success. Yang ducked and dodged past every attack before rapidly punched the Ranger with a new found strength, then blasting her with every shotgun shell she had loaded into her gauntlets. Katie flew back and slowly stood back up, her helmet cracked. Picking up her Chrono blaster, Katie resumed firing and Yang reloaded her Ember Celica with the red shells and charged at Katie, taking a few hits but gripping onto the last of her Aura. Getting into melee range, Yang began unloading a storm or punched and shotgun blasts before finishing it with a uppercut and one last shotgun blast to the head, causing Katie's head and helmet to explode. Katie's headless body stumbled to the floor as Yang finally calmed down. Her hair and eyes returning to normal. It was over. Ruby was safe. Yang then proceeded to pass out. Yang wake's up in a hospital, opening her eyes to see Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. '' ''The other Time Force Rangers find Katie's corpse and morn her death. '' Conclusion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WK7jcvyyt2c scythe: This was interesting match. Katie held the experience advantage and had better long range weaponry, and had an overall bigger and more deadly arsenal, Yang was much stronger, faster, and her Aura's defense and slight healing countered that completely. If not for her semblance, Yang may not have won. Advantages and Disadvantages Yang: * +Stronger * +Faster * +Aura just barely gave better durability * +Aura healing * +Ember Celica where something entirely new to Katie * +Better close range fighter * +rage boost was unpredictable and benefited greatly * +explosive shells where hard to counter * -not as deadly * -lacking long range weapons (somewhat made up for with orange shotgun shells) * -fighting style was predictable * -lacked Katie's training and experience Katie: * +better long range weaponry * +much more deadly * +more training, and more experience * +less predictable fighting style * -not as strong, fast, or durable * -no counter to Aura healing * -Ember Celica and Explosive shells where entirely new * -couldn't counter Yang's rage boost * -not as great with close range combat * -Yang's semblance '''soul: Yang actually didn't stomp as bad as one would be lead to believe. Her semblance was her trump card, but if Katie had been able to stay at a safe long range, she probably would have eventually run down Yang's Aura. Then she could have just blasted her with V-4 and end it. ' scythe: However Yang has shown time and time again she's not easy to being down, such as the time she survived being launched into the sky during the best food fight ever (remember Yang and her friends are teenagers), and did not come down for about 100 seconds: More than enough time to reach Terminal Velocity. This means upon landing she took an impact of nearly 50 tons of force! And then stood of like someone had gently tapped her nose. If that's not enough proof Yang could outlast Katie, Yang also effortlessly took a punch that shattered a concrete pillar about four feet wide. A feat that requires at least 1,400 tons of force. And comparing to other Rangers isn't as smart as it seems, as not all Rangers draw the same amount of power. As shown in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers season 3 episode 4 "Ninja Quest: Part 1", Ranger's must draw a set amount of power from the Morphin grid, or risk destroying their equipment. As such, questions can be raised weather of not ranger scaling actually works. soul: Looks like Katie went out with a ''YANG. '' scythe: The winner is Yang Xiao Long. Next Time soul: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!!! "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAA!!!" "Chara, it's me. Your best friend. A S R I E L D R E E M U R" Goku VS AsrielCategory:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Power Rangers vs RWBY Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Past vs Future' themed Death Battles Category:Blade vs Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music